Fooled
by RoseAmongstThorns
Summary: Roxanne seems to be the only sane one left. Why can no one else see Lily for who she really is? Roxanne's got some work to do. Written for Princess.Nemo 's I Have 397 Songs Just For You challenge.


"Oh, look," Roxanne Weasley, of Weasley Wizard Wheezes and The Marauders Mark II, said sarcastically, "All bow before the queen!"

"Yeah," Elliot whispered absently. "Ow! No need for violence, Roxie!" he said rubbing his newly hit arm.

"Don't drool over her then. She's a right slap cake!"

"What the heck is a slap cake?" he asked, tilting his head to the side, as he always did when he was confused.

"She's so covered in slap, she looks like a cake," Roxanne stated simply, reaching for another piece of toast.

"She is not a slap cake, she's well fit. Perfect. An Angel. A-"

"Fourteen year old," She interrupted, grabbing the back of his collar and pulling him down to the table. "You're 17, it's illegal, I think."

Lily had always been one of Roxanne's favourite cousins, only being three years younger than herself, but she didn't understand why Lily had to do it. She was beautiful without all the make-up. But instead, she slapped it all on, and guys liked her even more! It was preposterous! And what was even worse was the fact no one noticed. To Roxanne, the fact Lily was a fake was more obvious than the fact Hagrid was huge. To everyone else, Lily was super cool, and super pretty and perfect.

"Hey Roxie," Lily said in the sickly-sweet ditzy voice she used. She sat down a few spaces away with her fellow Barbies. They began to giggle away, and applied even more make-up whilst doing it. They, as a group, had a reputation. They were made up of some of the stupidest, easiest girls in the school, and each one felt the need to wear a stupid mask 24/7.

"Idiots."

)O(

Roxanne followed Lily from breakfast. Making a quick detour in the common rooms, she flung Jame's Invisiblity Cloak over her head. It didn't feel right spying on her. No, spying wasn't the right word, it was _keeping an eye out _she told her guilty conscience.

Roxanne watched Lily carefully from underneath the Invisibility Cloak she had 'borrowed' from James. She knew Lily had, too, 'borrowed' it and was afraid she would know of her presence in the Fourth Year Girls Dormitories. Lily, who was yet again applying more make-up, seemed completely unaware of her but Lily had always been good at lying.

"What you doing?" she asked in her best Scottish accent, which was quite convincing. She shouldn't have been intruding. She shouldn't have gone this far. But cousins looked out for each other.

"Getting ready," Lily answered, not looking behind her, where she would have seen she was completely 'alone'.

"Why?"

"I need to. I al- Holy crap!" she screamed, having turned round to see no one. "Who's there?"

"You betrayed me, Lily."

"Who are you?" she asked, becoming panicky. Her mascara dropped to the floor with a slight thud, but Lily didn't notice and it rolled under the dresser.

"You think you've got everybody fooled."

"Course I have," she said proudly. "I'm Lily Potter, I rule this joint." She didn't sound convincing.

"You don't deserve it."

"Yeah I do. Is that James?"

"Have you no shame?"

"Go away, whoever you are!"

"You're pathetic Lily, and I don't love you anymore," Roxanne said in her normal voice.

"Roxie?" Lily asked, her manicure hand reaching forwards. Her acrylic nails caught the Cloak and she slid it off, leaving it too fall into a heap on the floor. "Do you really mean it?" Roxanne nodded solemnly before leaving the room.

She ran too defence muttering a small 'Sorry I'm late,' to the teacher, before sitting next to Elliot.

"What's up Roxie?"

"Lily," she said, melting into her chair, a sulk plastered on her face.

"Why'd you hate her so much?"

"How can everyone just bow down at her feet? She's more plastic than Barbie!"

"I don't bow down at her feet!" he said in mock-hurt.

"You _so _do."

"Not anymore. I've been thinking you see, and, like you're brilliance said, she's just a shell, like an Easter Egg or something. Sweet on the outside, then empty on the inside."

"James threaten to beat you up?"

"Yeah."

* * *

**A/N: This was written for 's I Have 397 Songs Just For You challenge (check it out) over at HPFC.**

**The song I was given was Everybody's Fool by Evanescence (Have a listen!) which is all about don't be a fake, so I used two characters I'm not used to writing, Roxanne and Lily. I don't have anything against Lily, I just feel that, with two older brothers, a quidditch captin mum and Harry 'Freaking Awesome' Potter as a dad, she's going to be kind of insecure.**


End file.
